TEOPE
by BulumataBerbi
Summary: Sehun si abang ganteng idaman Mama kos, Luhan si eneng unyu, dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun papih sama mamihnya Taeh-taeh sama Perr-perr/Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo and lainnya/Ini ff lama yang aku perbarui bentuknya :-D/BLYAOI/MURNI SAYA MIKIR SENDIRI
1. Chapter 1

Note sebentar ya: Sebenarnya ini ff udah aku publish sebelumnya. Nama usernameku juga dulunya Ditatara, terus aku ganti, terus ini ff udah sampek chapter 3, tapi aku hapus aja. Terus aku publish lagi, tapi judulnya sama, konsepnya juga. Mungkin yang udah baca udah ngerti, soalnya ini chapter 1 itu gabungan chapter 1-3 dulu tapi ada yang aku ganti beberapa wkwkwk. Soalnya banyak yang absurd. Maklum masih anak ayam.

.

.

Suasana pagi cerah diiringi suara merdu pak tukang sayur keliling. Di sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat asri, disekelilingnya ada tanaman lidah mertua, tumbuh mengitari halaman rumah. Sepertinya menantu sang mertua sangat menyayangi sang mertua sehingga menanam tanaman mertuanya di depan rumah(?)

Bremmm bremm

"Mamihh sayang, papih mau berangkat!" Terlihat sosok jangkung seorang lelaki yang sedang memakai helmnya dan mengelap-ngelap spion motor bebeknya.

"Ihh papih si Taeh-taeh sama Perr-perr diantar dulu dong" Terdengar suara tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam rumah. Dan munculah sosok imut-imut amit-amit yang memakai apron bergambar boboi boy.

"Aduhh ini papih udah dikongkalikong sama pelanggan mih"

"Ihh papih tungguin Jespell" teriakan cempreng berasal dari bocah kecil berusia 6 tahun yang memakai seragam Sekolah Dasar.

"Cepetan nak aduhh. Taeh-taeh mana?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat Jesper ke tempat dibelakang setir.

"Aku datangggg. Jangan panggil taeh-taeh dong pih. Kok nggak sekalian aja itu huruf h diganti k" ketus Taehyung.

"Taek-taek (tek-tek bacanya) ayooo cepetaan" teriak Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya, "Ahh konyol amat papih gue"

"Anak durhaka, cepetan naik! Papih nanti kesiangan!" cerocos Baekhyun pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menaiki motor Chanyeol dengan bersungut-sungut. Namun saat Chanyeol akan berangkat ia merasa jaketnya tertarik oleh sesuatu. Ia menghentikan motornya dan melihat ke belakang. Dan yang terlihat adalah tangan Taehyung yang menarik jaketnya dan tangan Baekhyun yang menarik tali tas Taehyung.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Apaan sih mihh yassalam"

Baekhyun merengut, "Salim (cium tangan) dong" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, "Mamih yang cium tangan papih, nggak sopan amat sama suami. Sini"

Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkannya di dahi. "Dicium mamih bukan ditemplokin ke jidat" cerocos Taehyung. Baekhyun merengut lalu mencium tangan Chanyeol.

"Oke papih berangkat!"

Dan berangkatlah Bang Chanyeol dengan kedua dayang-dayang yang menemaninya.

.

.

Sehun berkaca di depan kaca besar di dalam kost mewahnya. Mewah, karena ada kamar mandi di dalam, dapur mini, kamar ada tipinya, rooftop. Sehun mendapat itu semua karena wajah tampannya. Dan beruntungnya lagi si Mama kost kepincut Sehun saat ia mendatangi rumahnya untuk menyewa sebuah kost. Dan sialnya si Papa kost sebal karena si Mama kost memberikan fasilitas cuma-cuma pada Sehun.

"Aaaa~ syalalaaa dududu~" Sehun bernyanyi sambil mengelap motor Satria putihnya.

"Woii! Berisik bocah! Diem kagak! Gua golok luu!" teriak si Papa kost dari dalam rumahnya.

"Jangan berhenti Sehuun! Suaranya enak kooook. Lanjutin ajaa"

Lalu terdengar suara gaduh dari sana dan munculah sosok Papa dengan rambut tipis-tipis di kepalanya, si Papa kost dengan wajah sangar yang dibuat-buat.

"Berangkat nggak lu! Nggak kuliah lu hah?!" ketusnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sehun yang melongo melihat wajah merah si Papa kost.

"Iya Sehun mau berangkat Pa, doain yaa Sehun mau menuntut ilmu"

"Hidih apaan lu panggil gue Papa. Anak gue darimana luu?"

Sehun menaiki motor berkilaunya, dan menyisir rambutnya lalu memakai helmnya. Ugh, si Papa kost sempat terpana, sempat terpanaa.

"Sehun berangkat ya Papa, bilangin sama Mama kalau jemuran kolornya udah kering, tadi pagi jemurannya terbang ke atap Sehun. Kolor yang warna ungu, masih ada di atap. Belum Sehun ambil" Dan Sehun pun berangkat meninggalkan Si Papa kost yang sibuk mengomeli si Mama kost karena seenaknya menerbangkan kolornya menggunakan kipas angin.

.

.

Luhan menyisir rambut hitam berkilau, lembut, wangi, lebat mengembang dengan sisir warna biru bergambar Iron Man. Merapikan bajunya kemudian memakai jaket abu-abu miliknya. Cant- ehh tampan sudah dirinya saat ini. Tinggal berangkat capcuss. Luhan keluar dari rumahnya sambil menempelkan handphone di telinganya.

Tutt tutt

"Ha-"

 _"Halo? Adek Luhan belum berangkat kan? Ini saya lagi nganter Taeh-taeh sama Perr-perr dulu ya?"_

"Ahh kalo gitu aku cari ojek lain aja ya?"

 _"Ehhh jangaaaaaaan"_

"Aduh gapapa deh ya"

 _"Ehh Lu-"_

Luhan merengut kemudian ingin menelpon salah satu ojek langganannya. Namun sebelum ia melakukan itu, ada sepeda motor Satria baja putih berhenti dihadapannya.

"Neng Luuuhaan~"

"Nang neng nang neng"

"Neng nang neng neng nong nengg neng neng nengg"

"Aduh apaan siii"

"Neng Luhan mau berangkat ya? Abang Sehun anterin hayuk" Sehun menyengir.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Kamu alih profesi jadi ojek?"

"Aku ojek hanya untukmu neng~"

"Ahh–"

"Ayo neng, kelamaan inii, keburu maghrib"

"Dhuhur aja belum, udah maghrib"

"Ayoo nengg, ngomel muluuu. Abang Sehun udah wangi ini"

"Gratis yaa?"

"Aduh iya. Hayuuk neng cepet. Abang udah gak sabar"

"Diem kagak lu, bawel amat. Nggak jadi naik nih"

"Ehh jangan neng, sini sini ayo, helmnya dipakek dulu yaa" ujar Sehun seraya memberikan helm berwarna pink. Sebelumnya memang Sehun sudah menyiapkannya untuk neng Luhan tersayang ahehahehee.

Luhan menaiki motor Sehun sambil memakai helm pink bergambar Elsa di atasnya. "Ayo berangkat cepetan"

"Sabar atuh neng, pegangan dulu dong" 

Luhan memukul punggung tegap Sehun, "GAK" 

"Aduh galak amat sih, cantik. Ayo baca do'a dulu neng, biar selamat sampai tujuan"

"CEPETANN!"

.

.

"Aaaaaa kesayangaaaaan selamat pagiiii!"

"Aku bukan kesayangaaan punyaaa luuu Jongtosss!"

Jongin berhenti, "Eh emangnya aku manggil kamu?"

Kyungsoo memerah, malu dan menahan marah. "TAU AH!"

"Ehh jangan gituuu. Aku cuma becandaaa huaaaa"

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Jongin yang masih mengejarnya dengan meneriakkan namanya. Ugh, malu sekali dia. Apa Jongin tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang berada di lapangan parkir yang tentunya lokasinya sangat strategis dan ada banyak murid disana.

"Ayang Ucuu abang Ongi cuma becandaa hueee. Jangan marah dong bebeb"

"Pergi kagak lu! Gue mules!"

"Kalo mules pergi ke wc atuh bebb. Sini abang anterin ahehehee" Jongin masih berlari sambil membayangkan yang 'enggak-enggak' sampaii...

BRUKK

"WADOO JANGAN PASANG BADAN DISINI NAPAH?! INI JALAN UMUM COEG" Jongin memegang hidungnya sambil memaki-maki badan yang telah menghalangi antara dirinya dan ayang bebeb Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar rutukan Jongin berbalik, "Jongin lu bisa kagak gak ter-" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "riakk- Jongin lu kok polos amat orangnya"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap tersangka penabrakan, "Ooo- selamat pagi, Sir. Wahh badan Sir Alex semakin bagus yaa, gagah sekalii. Keren Sir, sungguh sungguh sungguh keren. Oh maaf ya Sir, saya mau ke kopsis, nge-print poster Seni Budaya. Permisi Sir."

Jongin melewati Sir Alex, guru tata tertib tertertib, terdisiplin, tergagah, tergarang, ter terrrr (?). Namun, ia berhenti saat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding hebat, dan Jongin pun memberanikan diri untuk membalik badannya. Dan disana ada Sir Alex yang menatapnya dengan hawa-hawa ungu disekitarnya. Jongin bergidik.

"Jongin, kamu ke ruangan saya pas istirahat pertama. HARI INI! SAMBIL MEMBAWA FOLIO BERGARIS SEBANYAK 20 LEMBAR! CARI SEMUA HAL TENTANG KESENIAN DI SELURUH DUNIA! LENGKAP BESERTA GAMBARNYA!. Sekian. Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap prihatin Jongin yang saat ini sudah tergeletak lemas di samping mobil merah Sir Alex.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan kediaman juragan kerupuk hari ini. Rumah yang biasanya ramai kini sepi seperti tak ada penghuni. Sepertinya ada perang dingin antar penghuni rumah.

"Kamu itu jadi istri seharusnya nurut sama suami. Jadi istri kudu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya. Kalau udah punya suami itu harusnya gak lirik-lirik sana-sini. Jaga hati, jaga mata, jaga pikiran–"

"Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa" celetuk sang istri.

"Mama ini kalo dinasehatin sama suami sukanya 'nylimur'. Gak sopan! Jadi istri itu harus nurut sama suami supaya bisa masuk surga!"

"Papa sih kalo nasehatin kayak gitu." ucap sang Mama kost pada Papa kost.

"Kayak gitu gimana sih? Udah ah pokoknya Mama gak boleh manjain itu Nehun-"

"Sehun, papa. Nama ganteng-ganteng kok diganti."

"Tuh kan, Mama kalo dibil–"

TENG TONG ADA TAMU WOII CEPET BUKA PINTUNYA

Sungguh, itu adalah bel rumah Papa kost dan Mama kost.

"Engkong Kris! Mami Tao! Ziyu ngasih hantaraan dari Mama Ziyuu!"

"Ehh, dedek Ziyu, aduh aduh lucunya anak siapa sihh?" canda Tao saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Ziyu.

"Anaknya Mama sama Baba Ziyu dong. Oh sama adeknya Mbak Luhan ganteng abal-abal."

"Hahahaa. Aduh makasih ya hantarannya. Sini Mami Tao cium."

"Gak mau, Mami bau duren, Ziyu gak suka duren. Udah ya Mami, Ziyu mau pulang dulu. Dadahhh"

Dan Ziyu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kris dan Tao dengan senang bahagia hati gembira. Sedangkan Tao tetap berada di posisinya, yaitu membungkuk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Ati-ati neng turunnya. Iya gitu, sini abang pegangin."

Plokk

Luhan memukul helm hitam berkilau milik Sehun, "Lu pikir gua bocah 5 tahun apahh?!"

"Santai atuh neng, kan wajar kalo abang khawatir." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan wajah modus-modus gimanaaa gitu.

Luhan yang moodnya sedang bergejolak layaknya api kompor di kost-kostannya akibat ojek langganan seblengnya itu, hanya melengos meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo melihat kelakuan absurd Luhan.

"NENG!" Luhan melanjutkan acara berjalannya.

"NENG LUHAN! NENG! NENG LUHAN! LUHAN HOOIII" Luhan sedikit berasap saudara-saudara.

"NENG LUHAN YASSALAAAAM! ITU HELM DILEPAS DULU DONG NENG!"

Luhan membeku, sontak memegang kepalanya, 'Loh kok licin amat ya ini kepala?'. Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di samping motornya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Luhan beserta cengiran di wajahnya.

"SEHUN JAHAAATT! KENAPA NGGAK INGETIN AKU SIH!" Luhan berlari menuju Sehun lalu-

Brukk

Memeluk Sehun dengan helm yang masih terpasang di kepalanya-

"AKU MALU HUEEEE" -yang tentu saja otomatis benda bulat keras itu menghantam dagu membahana si Sehun.

'Sakit atuhh neengg. Aduhh' ringis Sehun di dalam hatinya tentunya, takut membuat neng Luhan marah lagii, hahaaa

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap akan membalikkan motornya sebelum- "Pih uang jajan mana?"

Chanyeol menatap heran anak sulungnya, "Kan udah dikasih mamih tadi?"

Taehyung menatap malas papihnya, "Kayak gak tau mamih aja, Taehyung cuma dikasih sepuluh rebu papih. Bayangin! Sepuluh rebu! Masa Taehyung udah SMA gini cuma dikasih sepuluh rebu? Cuma bisa beli bakso satu porsi di kantin pih, itupun dapet kembalian empat rebu lima ratus. Nah minumnya dua rebu lima ratus, tinggal dua rebu buat apaan pih? Beli kentang krispi depan sekolah aja kagak cukuup atuhh. Terus nanti pulangnya gimana? Iya kalo papih mau jemput. Biasanya juga Taehyung pulang sendiri. Itupun nebeng temen. Iya kalo ada tebengan, kalo nggak ya naik angkot. Naik angkot dua rebu mah cuma 5 menit doang duduknya pih, boro-boro nyampe, yang ada malah diusir"

Chanyeol menoyor kepala anaknya, "Papih kan gak megang jatah kasih uang jajan anak-anak papih. Emangnya papih apaan kamu kasih rincian daftar harga kayak gitu hah?"

Taehyung memberengut, Chanyeol menarik napas, "Gini yaaa nak, kalo mau banyak uang, bawa bekal gitu loo ke sekolah atau sekali-kali puasa atuh, kan itung-itung diet. Kayak mamih kamu itu loh, rajin puasa. Sekarang langsing kan? Aduhh jadi kangen mamihhh"

Chanyeol menatap langit dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Taehyung hanya menatap malas papih seblengnya itu, "Udah ah, bete sama papih."

"Ehh sini-sini papih kasih. Bentar yaaa" Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Nihh yaudah papih mau berangkat kerja dadaaaah"

Krikk krikk krukk

Taehyung menatap nanar uang ditangannya, "Lima rebuuuu?! Emang gua anak sd dikasih uang jajan lima rebuuu?!"

.

.

Jongin berlari penuh semangat menuju koperasi siswa. Berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan napasnya. Lalu berjalan penuh keyakinan menuju koperasi siswa.

"Mas beli folio bergaris sepuluh buah." Ujar Jongin seraya mengeluarkan uang dari saku bajunya.

"Abis dek folio bergarisnya-"

Jderr Jderr Jderr berjeder-jeder deh jantung Jongin. Bersiap pingsan sebelum suara manis-manis pahit milik mas penjaga kopsis menyadarkannya.

"Eh tapi liat dulu sih disitu ada apa nggak"

Sontak Jongin mengacak-acak tumpukan kertas hvs yang ada di atas etalase dan matanya berbinar saat menemukan seonggok kertas bewarna putih nggak putih coklat nggak coklat yang ada di bawah kertas hvs berwarna-warni.

Jongin mengambil semua kertas folio bergaris itu dan menghitungnya, "Mas kok Cuma tujuuhh sihh?"

"Ohh masih ada ya, gak tau dek" Mas Minseok-penjaga koperasi- beranjak dari kursi nyamannya menghampiri Jongin yang kini menempel lesu di etalase.

"Ohh iya mas inget. Tadi pak Alex beli folio bergaris, banyak banget. Berapa ya? Ohh beli 8 rebu tadi. Katanya sih mau buat essay murid-muridnya, baik banget kan yah? Beliin muridnya kertas folio. Ehh dek kamu kan muridnya pak Alex ya? Gak perlu beli folio, bilangin sama temenmu juga, kan udah dibeliin sama pak Alex. Kamu mau beli folio berapa sih emang?"

Jongin hanya menatap kosong mas Minseok di depannya.

"Dek? Mau beli apa nggak? Butuh berapa sih?"

"Sepuluh mas" jawab Jongin lesu dan masih menatap kosong Minseok.

"Itu ada tujuh, kurang tiga ya dek? Beli aja di pak Alex dek! Itu folio, lima ratus rupiah dapet tiga buah. Kan itu tujuh, bayar serebu doang kok, satunya gratis deh. Kurangnya beli aja ke pak Alex, cuma lima ratus rupiah aja masa gak bisa, ya kan?"

Jongin menatap malas mas Minseok, "Masa beli di pak Alex"

Mas Minseok menyengir, "Gak ada salahnya ya kan? Coba aja dulu hehehe"

.

.

Sehun berjalan patah-patah di sepanjang koridor, agak kesusahan membawa tubuhnya sendiri. 'Hahh beratnya bebankuu' batin Sehun.

"Sehuun cepetan jalannya. Aku bentar lagi ada kelasnya pak Ken tauuu"

Oh ternyata si Luhan masih menempel di tubuh Sehun pemirsa. Dengan wajah yang terbenam di lengan berotot minimalis milik Sehun. Helmnya udah dilepas dong tentunya.

"Lah neng Luhan rapet mulu sama abang. Mana jalannya nyeret-nyeret gitu. Makin berat aja beban hidupku nengg"

Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun, "Oh jadi sekarang gitu ya kamu ke aku? Iya?! Okeh, fine. Aku sama kamu berakhir sampai disini huhh" Luhan mengibaskan rambut hitam berkilau, lembut, wangi, lebat mengembangnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Apanya yang berakhir neng? Mulai aja belum, mau berakhir segala. Nembak gak diterima-terima, dimodusin marah-marah, dimanis-manisin sewot, heran abang" Sehun menggerutu melewati Luhan yang membeku mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sedikit nylekit rasanya, Luhan hanya menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

"Maaf bang" lirih Luhan. Dan dimulailah adegan nangis bombay Luhan disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di samping meja hijau dengan bergetar. Iyalah bergetar, folio kurang tiga buah udah nyelonong aja menghadap Yang Mulia Sir Alex. Meja pak Alex dengan aksen dedaunan dimana-mana. Biasalah orang adiwiyata, maklum kalau banyak unsur kehijauan disana.

"Sir Alex, anu- itu-"

"Ada apa?!"

Jongin mengelus pelan dadanya, "Aduh pak, kaget saya pak serius"

Pak Alex melotot sangar ke Jongin, "Mau apa kamu?"

"Loh gimana sih pak Alex, katanya saya disuruh nulis kesenian di seluruh dunia. Ini saya udah print gambarnya pak"

Pak Alex menyeruput kopinya, "Ohh yasudah kerjakan"

"Oke pak" Jongin memposisikan dirinya di samping kursi pak Alex, bertumpu pada lutut di lantai dan siku di atas meja.

"Naamaa-"

"Hoiii kamu ngapain?"

"Ngerjain tugas lah pak. Ini saya lagi nulis nama saya"

"Maksudnya, KAMU NGAPAIN NGLEMPOH DI PINGGIR SAYA JONG?! ITU LAGI APAAN KETIAK KAMU ITU NUTUPIN DAUN-DAUN SAYA?! SONO NULIS DI LAPANGAN PARKIR! JANGAN DISINI!"

"Oke pak, permisi" Jongin beranjak dari duduk sementaranya.

Pak Alex tergelak melihat kepolosgoblokan muridnya, "Aduh terserah deh mau kamu apa?"

Jongin berbalik menatap pak Alex, "Yang bener pak?"

Pak Alex memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Iya, saya pusing deket kamu"

"Yess, saya mau tugas saya dibatalin pak. Capeek pak kalau nulis sampe 20 lembar, iya kalo ngetik pak, rada enteng. Bisa ya pak?"

"Jong"

"Iya pak?"

"TULIS KESENIAAN DI SELURUH DUNIA 20 LEMBAR DI FOLIO BERGARIS PAKEK GAMBAR!"

"Loh?"

"PAKEK GAMBAR. GAMBARNYA GAK BOLEH DI PRINT, KAMU GAMBAR SENDIRI DI KERTAS A4, FULL COLOR. Kumpulkan ke saya besok di jam istirahat kedua"

Dan seketika Jongin pingsan di samping dispenser dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang bolpoint dan folio bergaris.

.

.

Jongin menghela napas lega, akhirnya selesai juga tugas dari Pak Alex. Setelah berlari kesana-kemari mencai folio bergaris, akhirnya Jongin nemu juga di temennya yang emang sukanya jualan, entah kok jualan folio segala tuh anak. Jongin memutuskan untuk nyicil ngerjain tugasnya, lumayan. Nggambarnya di sekolah, essainya di rumah. Hoho. Jongin menatap kagum hasil gambarnya. Benar-benar mahakarya, pikirnya. Lalu meletakkan lembaran itu di sampingnya dan menatap tumpukan kertas kosong di depannya.

"Satu udah selesai, tinggal 19 lagi"

Jongin bersiap menggoreskan penanya dengan semangat sebelum–

"Jonggh~"

"Bebekk luu! Kagak usah bisik-bisik gitu napa?!"

"Maapin Ucu Jong huks"

Jongin menoleh ke arah suara, "Ehh beb Ucuu kok nangis? Maafin abang yaa? Aduh tadi abang Cuma kaget. Sini abang puk-puk"

Jongin bersiap akan memeluk Kyungsoo, namun seketika Kyungsoo meledak-ledak, "Gua kagak mau dipuk-puk ama lu! Idihhh belum mandi gitu mau meluk-meluk gua lu"

Jongin membaui dirinya, "Abang udah mandi beb tadi pagi serius deh"

"Tapi lu bau apel Jong, parfum apaan sih yang lu pakek?"

"Aaa –parfumnya adek sepupu aku beb hehehehehe"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "Udah belajar kamu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo berbinar-binar, "Bebebb perhatian amat sama abang~ aduh jadi makin sayang dehh"

Kyungsoo menatap sinis muka bersinar-sinar petang Jongin, "Siapa juga yang perhatian sama lu? Kalo lu belajar kan bagus, gua kagak perlu ngasih contekan ke lu ya kan?"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang terbengong-bengong sementara di depan kelas sudah ada Bu Kinanti yang duduk cantik mengingatkan anak didiknya tentang ulangan Matematika yang akan dilaksanakan.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lemas di sepanjang parkiran, dia mau menunggu Sehun disana. Berniat ingin meminta maaf dan memberi penjelasan atas perilakunya selama ini.

"Sehun kok gitu ya? Padahal aku kan udah kode-kode. Aku marah-marah juga niatnya mau becanda. Huh gak peka deh Sehun"

Kode-kode mulu kapan jalannya, haha.

Luhan termenung di samping motor Sehun, menunggu kepulangan si gebetan, ecieee. Namun, Luhan tersentak saat melihat Sehun berjalan bersama seorang perempuan. Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Uhh itu siii-

"Itu tetangga gueee, ampuuun itu ngapain sihh aduhhh"

Luhan melihat ke arah suara, "Eh Suh lu ngapain disini?"

"Ini parkiran kali. Lu gak liat itu mobil gue?" Suho menunjuk mobil Audi hitamnya.

"Terus lu ngapain tiba-tiba –"

"Eh neng Luhan ngapain? Mau pulang bareng neng? Ayuk abang anterin" tanya si Sehun yang baru saja datang, bersama si perempuan anonim.

Melihat Sehun yang berdiri berdampingan dengan si anonim membuat tangan Luhan nylekit-nylekit gimanaa gituu. Dan seketika mood PMSnya muncul.

"Lagi mau kencan sama Suho, iya kan Suh?"

Suho yang sedang menatap si anonim di samping Sehun sontak menatap heran Luhan, "Lu sejak kapan kencan sama gue?"

Luhan menggandeng tangan Suho, "Sejak kita jadian barusan. Ayo Suh berangkat, keburu malem. Nanti aku gak berani pulangnya, oh anterin aja deh nanti yaaa. Kita beli cireng di depan kampus dulu yaaa. Yuk yaa Sehun sama mbak anonim. Duluaan yaa"

Luhan mendorong-dorong Suho masuk ke mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan perasaan perih di hatinya.

"Neng Luhaaaa-"

"Eh Sehun kita jadi kerja kelompok gak?"

"Gak deh. Luna pulangnya sendiri aja ya, Sehun lagi galau"

"Yang sabar yaa Hun" Luna menatap prihatin Sehun yang menyalakan motornya kemudian beralih menatap mobil Suho yang menjauh.

"Hahh si Suho udah mainan cewek, gua aduin ke tante biar tau rasa" ujar Luna sambil melambai kepada Sehun yang baru saja pergi.

.

.

Note lagi (curhat): Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter yang dulu, ini ff udah nganggur setahun hehehe. Soalnya dulu lagi males mikir kelanjutannya gitu. Udah gitu juga aku udah kelas 3 SMA waktu itu. Jadi sibuk segala macem. Terus aku juga lagi 'healing time' wesset bahasa gua sok-sokan. Biasa lah ya, namanya kelas 3. Jadi udah mikir kemana nanti nerusinnya. SNMPTN, PMDK PN, sampek tes STAN aku cobain, kagak ada yang tembus wahaha. Sakit sih, tapi mau gimanaa lagii. Curhat bentar ya, kali aja ada yang baca kkk~. Jadi akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mensyukurinya aja. Liat temen-temenku pada sibuk ngurusi biaya kuliah (serius kuliah itu butuh biaya gede loh, kalo emang belum bener-bener siap finansialnya, aku saranin gausah maksain diri, kasian orang tua juga) aku sibuk nyiapin diri buat tahun depan. Semoga aja dapet jurusan yang bener-bener emang mantep. Nggak sekedar daftar, peluang masuknya gede, kuliah, tapi ntar lulusnya mau jadi apa, nggak jelas.

Jadi saran sih, buat adek kelas, mungkin ada yang masih SMP atau udah SMA kelas 3 atau berapa. Disiapin mulai dari sekarang. Jangan jagain yang jalur rapot, soalnya dari survei, kebanyakan yang berhasil di dunia perkuliahan itu anak-anak yang masuk lewat jalur tes tulis, soalnya emang bener-bener mampu dan siap. Nggak bermaksud meremehkan yang ketrima lewat jalur rapot loh ya. Kalau belum rejekinya ya gapapa, masih ada tahun depan. Banyak kok yang nunda setahun kuliahnya. Soalnya (kebanyakan soalnya) kalau mau sukses itu kudu gagal dulu, biar lebih hati-hati. Enakan ngerasain pahitnya dulu baru manisnya. Sekian curhatan saya, wehehee. Review ya review.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Ini 3 chapter (lagi) aku jadiin satu hehehe, gatau juga bisa lanjutin ini dalam waktu dekat apa enggak. Soalnya aku lagi pusing mikirin urusan masa depan :D

.

.

.

"Aaaakuu galauuu huwooo huwooo ooo~"

Sehun memainkan gitarnya dengan asal. Ini sudah hampir petang dan ia belum menjumpai sosok Luhan melewati rumahnya.

'Masa' lewat jalan lain? Eh gak mungkin, kan ini satu-satunya jalan ke rumahnya' batin Sehun.

Jrreengg

"Aaakuu galauuu, neng Luhaan diambil oraaaaang~ Aaaaa–"

Teplokkk

" –duhhh sakiiit. Siapa sihh?!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena sasaran sandal swallow.

"Guaa! Berisik lu bocah! Sono masuk rumah, diambil wewe kapok luu!" Oh, ternyata si Papa kost pelaku pelemparan sandal swallow muncul dari jendela rumahnya.

"Iya Pa, bentar. Ini lagi nungguin neng Luhan"

"Masuk kagak lu?! Anak perawan gak baek kalo diluar maghrib-maghrib!" Papa kost kembali masuk rumah setelah sebelumnya meminta Sehun mengembalikan sandalnya.

Sehun mengelus dadanya, "Sejak kapan gue perawan? Jabang bayi, amit-amit"

Sehun membereskan gitarnya, bersiap akan masuk kost. Namun saat akan membuka pintu, tercium bau harum kesukaannya.

"Bau Luhaaan~" Sehun membalikkan badannya, dan berbinar saat melihat Luhan sedang berjalan sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Neeengg~"

"Aduh ayam lu dasar!"

Sehun menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Luhan, "Neng~"

"YAK! APAA–" Luhan membeku, " –an sii? Kok Sehun?"

"Loh? 'kok Sehun'? Ya emang Sehun neng. Neng Luhan gak mau ya ketemu abang?"

Luhan gelagapan, "Loh loh"

"Emang gini rasanya sakit hatinya. Udah digantungin, ehh sekarang si gebetan malah jadian sama orang lain. Huhh nasib orang ganteng kok ngenes amat gini yaa" Sehun menatap sendu jalanan.

"Loh kamu nyindir aku ya? Aku juga sakit tau. Si gebetan yang selama ini di kode-kode, lama amat pekanya. Capek kode-kode muluu. Pas mau berhenti kode-kode biar bisa jadian, eh malah si gebetan jalan sama makhluk lain. Apaan itu" Luhan memainkan handphonenya dengan kesal.

"Emang siapa yang jalan sama makhluk lain? Sejak kapan juga neng Luhan ngode-ngode? Ngode apaan coba? Kode morse? Kagak ngerti kalo kode morse neng, bang Sehun nggak pernah ikut pramuka"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, "Aduh, auk ah bang. Luhan capek, mau mandi. Gerahhhh"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia menatap jalanan, "Neng~"

"Apa?!" Luhan berteriak menyahuti Sehun, masih tetap berjalan dia.

"Neng Luhan abis ngapain sama Suho kok sampe gerah segala?"

Luhan berbalik, "Lupa namanya. Pokoknya panasssss" Luhan nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

Sehun melongo, "Neng Luhan udah diambil orang huweeee"

.

.

"Sehun polos amat, padahal aku sama Suho cuman main Uno bareng hahaha" Luhan terkikik memikirkan Sehun yang menangis di depan kostnya.

.

.

.

"Gerah amat yaaa~"

"Bang ojek bang~"

Chanyeol menatap sosok makhluk yang ada di depannya, "Maaf, neng? Eh mas? Eh"

"Neng aja bang~. Neng Marni~" sahut sosok itu sambil mengerling ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ojek sampe terminal bus berapa bang~?" tanya neng Marni pada Chanyeol yang masih setia mengelus dada melihat wujud neng Marni.

"Maaf neng, saya bukan ojek biasa–"

"Ohh ojek plus-plus yaa bangg~" perkataan Chanyeol dipotong oleh neng Marni.

"Aduhh bukan ituu, neng kalo mau ojek ke saya kudu booking dulu. Saya kan drivernya G%J#K neng. Gak boleh asal ngojek gitu."

"Ohh semalemnya berapa baang?" si neng Marni masih setia mengerling-ngerling pada Chanyeol.

"Aduhh neng, bukaan ituuu" Chanyeol geregetan sendiri jadinya sama neng Marni. Sementara neng Marni malah duduk manis di sebelah Chanyeol.

"PAAAPIIHHH! DI TELPON-TELPON KAGAK DIANGKAT MALAH BERDUAAN! DASAAARRR! BAPAAK MACEM APA LU? ANAK LU NUNGGUIN DI SEKOLAH 2 JAM KAGAK LU JEMPUT-JEMPUT? BESENGEKK LUU!"

Suara menggelegar milik mamih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terlonjak dan segera menjauhi neng Marni yang sedari tadi berusaha menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh gagah Chanyeol.

"Ya ampuun mih, handphone papih mati ternyata. Pantes aja dari tadi kok gak ada orderan" Chanyeol menatap sendu handphone yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantong jaketnya.

Baekhyun memerah, "Papih! Jesper nungguin papih jemput di sekolahnya 2 jam tauk?! Kagak inget ya kalo udah punya anak hah?! Makanya sekarang berani berduaan sama ini orang gak jelas wujudnya"

"HEH! Apaan kamu ya~! Marni ini orang syantik, bukan orang gak jelas wujudnya!"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya heran. Menatap Marni dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu boot coklat, legging item bolong-bolong dan terlihat rambut-rambut lebat menyembul dari sana, rok skirt merah cabe, kaos oblong pink cerah dan ada tatto beruang mengintip dari balik lengan baju, make up menor dempul dan ada bayang-bayang kumis di sana, rambut coklat –ehh salah maksudnya wig coklat sebahu, dan jepit bunga-bunga pink di sudut dahi.

"Lu cewek setengah jadi apa laki nggak jadi?"

Marni merengut, "Heh! Kamu ya– "

Chanyeol berdiri, "Setopp! Udah ya mbak-mbak. Kalo mau berantem gak papa, tapi saya mau pamit dulu yaa? Permisiii~"

Melihat Chanyeol yang bergegas menaiki sepeda motornya membuat Baekhyun geregetan. Sontak Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan –nyiuuuttt

"Aduhhh mamihhh sakitt atuhh telingaa papiihh~"

"Biarin! Biar tambah lebar kayak penggorengan mamih di rumah! Sekarang ayo pulang! Cepet"

"Lepasin dulu telinga papih mih, kan repot nyetir sambil dijewer-jewer"

"Biarin! Ayo pulaang~! Dan lu mbak Marni, gua tau kok nama asli lu Sumarno, lu anaknya bang Sodik dari kampung sebelah ya kan?! Awas lu ya kalo goda-goda punya gua lagi! Ai sii yuu Marno!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Marni dengan ngotot.

Dan berangkatlah Chanyeol bersama putri Baekhyun menuju istana mereka meninggalkan neng Marni yang menggerutu tak jelas di pangkalan ojek.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di depan laptop pinknya, merenung. Pertemuannya dengan si Sehun tadi membuatnya galau setengah mati. Dibanding Luhan, Sehun kayaknya lebih menderita.

"Hahhh~ galau deh jadinya"

Ckling

 **1 message from abang Sehun unyuu**

 _Neng~ neng Luhan marah ya sama abang? Soalnya kan tadi abang ninggalin neng pas di kampus pagi tadi di koridor. Neng jangan marah yaa neng? Besok berangkatnya abang anterin lagi ya?_

Luhan menatap sendu handphonenya, "Luhan gak marah kok bang, Luhan cuma merasa bersalah sama abang huks"

Dan Luhan pun mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sehun,

 _Salah sendiri lu ninggalin gua! Jadinya sebel deh! Kamu gak tau perasaan aku pas ditinggal nyelonong begitu aja tadi hah?! Gausah anterin aku besok!_

Berbeda sekali, pemirsa.

Ckling ckling

 **2 messages from abang Sehun unyuu**

 _Loh neng maafin abang~ tadi abang lagi betmut_

Luhan merengut, membaca pesan selanjutnya.

 _Abis neng Luhan begitu sih sama abang. Digantungin mulu, auk ah. Gak mau abang anterin besok juga gak papa. Abang ngerti kok, pasti neng dijemput sama pacar neng ya kan?_

Luhan mengernyit, "Pacar? Sejak kapan gua punya pacar?"

 _Pacar apaan bang?_

 **1 message from abang Sehun unyuu**

 _Lah itu si Suho bukan pacar ya neng?_

Luhan menepuk pelan jidat mulusnya, "Lupa gue"

 _Loh bang itu cuma becanda, soalnya tadi neng lagi sebel liat abang jalan sama makhluk lain_

SEND

"Loh kok jamkot?"

Ckling

 **1 messsage from 1234**

 _Maaf pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan perpanjangan paket UNLIMITED satu minggu. Silakan mengisi pulsa anda jika tidak ingin dikenakan biaya Rp. 1/kb_

"LOH! Sms aja deh"

SEND

Tinunitt _'Pesan tidak terkirim'_ Kirim lagi–

Tinunitt ' _Pesan tidak terkirim'_

"Huaaaaaa abaaaaaang~!"

.

.

Sehun menghela napas pelan, "Pasti neng Luhan lagi telponan sama pacarnya. Makanya nggak bales chatku, hahhh"

Nylekit rasanya kalo bilang kalimat 'Luhan sama pacarnya' 'Luhan sama pacarnya' 'Luhan sama Suho', sama-sama 'S' tapi bunyinya beda. Itu 'Su', ini 'Se'. Itu 4 huruf, ini 5 huruf. Harusnya kan Luhan sama yang 5 huruf aja, biar samaan. Galau sejadi-jadinya deh si Sehun.

"Apa aku samperin aja ya ke rumahnya?"

Sehun bersiap untuk merapikan diri, "Ehh tapi kalo nanti tiba-tiba Suho dateng gimana? Nanti neng Luhan dimarahin, jadi sedih nantinyaa"

Sehun kembali duduk di kasurnya, "Hahhh apa aku telpon aja yaaa?"

Tuttt tuttt – _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk_

"Tuh kan, pasti lagi telponan sama pacarnya" Sehun menelpon lagi.

Tuttt tuttt – _"Iya? Halo?"_

"Eh tong–"

" _Jangan panggil gua tong besengek!"_

"Sabar atuh Jong–"

" _Jangan panggil Jong juga!"_

"Terus apa–"

" _Panggil Jongdae 3 kali"_

"Jongdae Jongdae Jongdae"

" _Govlok"_

"Eh Jongdae Jongdae Jongdae, lu tau gak sekarang neng Luhan lagi ngapain di rumahnya?"

" _Mana gua tau"_

"Tolong liatin dooong"

" _Itu lagi laptopan di teras –"_

'Ohh pasti ngerjain tugas, terus hpnya di matiin' batin si Sehun sok tabah, sok positif.

" – _ohh sama lagi gigit-gigit jari sambil liatin handphonenya, ngapain yaa? Mukanya merah-merah gitu–"_

"Makasih Jong" Tuttt

Sehun merebahkan diri menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Pasti lagi chat-an sama Suho, digombalin. Makanya mukanya merah-merah" Sehun mengambil guling dan merematnya, "Kok galau amat sih hidupkuu"

.

.

Luhan menatap handphonenya dengan gemas, "Apa gua langganan pulsa SOS aja ya? Biar bisa sms ke bang Sehun? Oke oke, nahh kirim"

 **1 message from 1234**

 _Maaf pulsa SOS hanya untuk pelanggan prabayar, pulsa kurang dari 500, masa aktif lebih dari 6 bulan dan sudah bayar pulsa SOS sebelumnya._

Luhan memerah, menggigit jarinya, gregeeeeet "Sial amat, mau jadian sama bang Sehun aja banyak amat rintangannyaa"

.

.

Keesokan harinyaa

Sesosok makhluk unyu bernama Luhan sedang mengendap-ngendap di jalan depan kost sang gebetan aka abang Sehun. Rupanya si Luhan masih gak mau ketemu sama si abang, kenapa ya?

"Moga aja bang Sehun belum bangun."

Luhan hampir mencapai pucuk kost Sehun sebelum–"Ehh neng Luhaaaan"

"Aduhh" Luhan tersandung pemirsa, dan tersungkur cantik di tepi jalan.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memapahnya menuju teras kostannya, "Neng Luhan ati-ati atuh jalannya. Kesandung kan jadinya, untung aja nggak jatuh ke selokan tadi" Memang, Luhan tersandung tepat di samping selokan, miring dikit bisa jatuh deh neng Luhan.

"Abisnya si bang Sehun ngagetin aku"

"Iya deh maafin abang, emang abang salah mulu kalo sama neng Luhan" ujar Sehun sambil memeriksa kaki Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, sepertinya si Sehun agak-agak menyindirnya.

Luhan beranjak dari kursi teras kost Sehun, "Luhan mau berangkat bang. Permisi"

Sehun menghadang Luhan, "Neng Luhan mau dianter siapa? Berangkat sendiri?"

Luhan hendak menjawab sebelum Sehun menyahut, "Ohh abang lupa, neng kan dijemput Suho ya? Kemarin kan neng gak mau abang anterin"

"Iya dianter Suho, yaudah permisi bang"

Sehun mengelus –salah– meremat maksudnya, meremat perutnya –loh?– yang terasa nyeri, "Buset kebeleeeet" Sehun kembali memasuki kostannya sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

.

Luhan melonggokan kepalanya, "Bang Sehun kok gak ada ya? Kan aku kepengen dikerjar-kejar gitu, dipaksa berangkat bareng ke kampus, huffff. Mana mau si Suho jemput aku. Hahhh terpaksa naik ojek bang Chanyeol nih"

.

.

.

Cklingg Gludakk Derettdrettt

Byurrr

"PAPIH JAHAAAT!"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya, "Maaf papih kaget nak, heheehe"

Jesper membanting sendoknya, "Tapi gak sampe nyembulin ail ke Jespel juga papih huweee"

Terdengar suara tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam kamar, muncullah sosok Baekhyun yang masih memegang eyelinernya. Dan ada garis hitam melintang di mata kanannya, "Ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

Tiga makhluk yang ada di ruang makan sontak menatap horor Baekhyun. Taehyung dengan cepat menghabiskan minumnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Taeh-taeh berangkat dulu ya pih, gak perlu dianterin, Taeh-taeh barengan sama temen. Permisi" Taehyung sudah mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi sebelum dicegat oleh Baekhyun.

"Taehyung duduk" titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup, "Maaf mih–"

"Huwaaa mamihhh tadi itu papih nyembulin ail ke Jespel, makanan Jespel sama selagam Jespel jadi basah semua huwaaaa"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol rasanya semakin sakit saja setiap menelan ludahnya, "Mih"

"Papih tau?"

"Enggak mih"

Baekhyun melotot tajam ke arah Chanyeol, "Gara-gara teriakan Jesper, eyeliner mamih jadi jembrett papih! Ini eyeliner cair lagi, mamih baru beli kemaren di mall bareng Jeng Tao! Mahal! Kan sayang kalo jembret-jembret begini papih!"

Brakk

Jesper menggebrak meja makan dengan tangan kecilnya, "Kok nyalahin teliakan Jespel sih mamih?!"

Baekhyun menatap sayang anaknya, "Mamih nggak nyalahin kamu nak yassalam, mamih nyalahin papih kamu. Kan papih nyemburin air ke Jesper, jadinya Jesper teriak ya kan? Nah mamih kaget sama teriakan Jesper gitu. Jadi ini asal mulanya dari papih kamu nak"

Jesper menatap polos papihnya, "Papih yang disalahin bukan Jespel"

Taehyung menahan tawa melihat raut muka papihnya yang sangat-sangat euh.

Jesper melompat turun dari kursi, "Udah ah, Jespel mau ganti baju. Papih gak usah ngantelin Jespel. Papih kan dapet oldelan. Nanti Jespel balengan sama Ziyu ajah yah"

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya, "Taeh-taeh tungguin Jesper di teras yaa. Heuheuhehek"

Dan tersisalah Chanyeol yang memegang ponselnya serta Baekhyun yang memegang eyelinernya.

"Ekhem mih, papih mau berangkat juga yah? Udah dapet orderan ini"

"Orderan dari siapa?"

Chanyeol merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat mendengar nada datar milik Baekhyun, "Neng Luhan mih"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Sini handphonenya"

"Mau ngapain mih?"

" "

Chanyeol menyerahkan handphonenya dengan gemetar, Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat handphone milik Chanyeol. Menggeser-geser jarinya di atas layar handphone Chanyeol lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

Tutt tu–

" _Halo? Bang Chanyeol ya? Aku udah di pertigaan bang, aku tungguin di sini ya?"_

"Luhan"

" _Ya? Eh? Bukan bang Chanyeol ya? Bang Chanyeol kemana? Ini temannya ya? G#J*K juga ya?"_

"Ini Baekhyun"

" _Baekhyun? Siapa ya?"_

"ISTRINYA CHANYEOL GEBLEK"

" _Oh... Baekhyun itu ya. Kenapa mbak?"_

"Kenapa lu panggil gua mbak hahh?"

" _Gak enak rasanya kalo manggil mas. Udah belok gitu kamunya mbak. Hahah"_

"Besengek lu"

" _Eh–"_

"Denger ya, MBAK Luhan~ mas Chanyeol lagi gak bisa nganterin lu. Libur sehari okeh?"

" _Loh? Bang Chanyeolnya udah ambil orderannya tadi mbak"_

"Gak jadi, error handphonenya. Udah ya, minta anter sama ojekan pribadimu sana"

TUTTT

.

.

Luhan menatap handphonenya dengan kesal, "Dasar Baekhyun bebek goreng. Siapa pula ojekan pribadi gua. Hari-hari ya ngojeknya ke bang Chanyeol. Huh mama sih, gak ngebolehin aku bawa motor. Huaaa berangkatnya gimaana"

"Neng Luhaaan~ brum brum wiuuu wiiuuu" Sehun membuat suara-suara aneh itu dengan mulutnya omong-omong.

"Apa?"

"Cuek amat sama abang. Kok belum berangkat? Suho belum dateng ya?"

Luhan membatin, 'Kalo gua bilang belum pasti si Sehun ninggalin gua nanti. Gak papa deh, sekali-kali gak gengsii hihi'

"Gak jadi bang, bannya bocor"

"Wahhhh bareng abang Sehun aja hayuk neng"

"Engg" si Luhan sok-sokan mikir ceritanya.

"Kalo takut dimarahin Suho nanti yaaa gak bareng gak apa-apa kok neng. Abang juga gak mau kalo neng dimarahin nanti. Nanti neng jadi sedih. Permisi ya neng. Ati-ati jalannya, awas kesandung lagi"

Luhan hanya melongo melihat Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Tangannya menggapai-gapai motor Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Uhh motorrr jangan kau pergi~ Mamaa~"

.

.

Luhan mengusap peluh di dahi licinnya, mengambil jepit rambut di sakunya dan menjepit poni basahnya.

"Gak lagi-lagi naik angkutan umum. Panas hahhh"

Luhan memasuki area kampus sambil mengipas-ngipasi badannya dengan kipas pink berbentuk sapi. Luhan berniat pergi ke toilet untuk memperbaiki dandanannya, dan menambahkan parfum di sana-sini.

"Hoi Luhan"

"Hoi juga Suh" Luhan menjawab panggilan Suho dengan malas.

"Lu kenapa?" Suho merangkul Luhan dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Capek gua, berangkat naik angkutan. Gerah, sempit-sempitan. Untung aja gua dapet duduk tadi, kalo kagak gua mungkin udah pingsan di halte"

"Hahahah, emang lu ngapain naik begituan?"

"Ituu bang Chanyeol gak bisa nganterin aku, Seh– "

"Neng?" Itu si Sehun.

"Neng kok pucet gitu kenapa?" Lalu mata Sehun beralih ke Suho dan menatap tangan Suho yang bertengger cantik di pundak Luhan.

"Eh Suh, lu kok bisa sampek sini? Bukannya ban lu bocor?"

"Hahhh? Ban gua baru diganti kemarin masa' bocor?"

"Loh?"

Luhan menyikut perut Suho dan berbisik nista ke Suho, "Guah bilangh kaloh luh gakh bisah jemputh guah garah-garah banh luh bocorss Suhhhh"

Suho menjauhkan kupingnya dari mulut Luhan, "Kagak usah pakek desah-desah gitu napa?"

Luhan kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Suho, "Kanh inih bisiks-bisiks Suhhh, jadih kuduh adah beginianhnyaahh"

"Cukup"

Luhan dan Suho sontak menatap heran Sehun.

"Kenapa hun?" Suho bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Sehun meremat dadanya dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah kesakitan, "Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini neng. Terlalu sakit untuk melihatmu berbisik-bisik manja dengan Suho. Hahhh meski hati ini sakit setiap aku mengingatmu, aku tetap tidak akan bisa melupakanmu neng. Bagaimanapun juga, cintaku ini akan selamanya abadi untukmu neng. Abang permisi neng. Dan kamu, Suho–"

Sehun menunduk lalu menatap kembali Luhan dan Suho yang cengo, "Suho, tolong jaga neng Luhan baik-baik. Aku percayakan padamu neng Luhan. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya Suh. Jagalah dia dengan separuh jiwamu. Gak usah sepenuh jiwa, ntar lu mati gak punya jiwa. Aku permisi"

Luhan dan Suho berkedip, lalu Suho berucap, "Si Sehun kenapa ya?"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kagak tau gua Suh. Latihan akting teater mungkin"

.

.

.

"Papa! Papa taruh dimana cangkir baru mama?!"

Kris –papa kost melipat korannya dan menghampiri Tao yang sedang menungging-nungging gak jelas di depan lemari.

"Mama sendiri yang nyimpen? Kok bisa tanya papa sih?"

Tao menegakkan tubuhnya, "Mama kan lupa! Papa seharusnya ingetin mama dong!"

"Loh kok?"

Ting tong~

Tao gelagapan, "Ada apaan sih ma?" tanya Kris dengan heran

"Itu ada keponakan mbak Seokjin mau kesini, dititipin bentar katanya"

"Siapa?"

Ting tong~

"Iyaaaaa~"

Tao berlari menuju ruang tamu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke dapur lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Tolong cariin cangkir mama ya? Yang warnanya biru ada bunga-bunganya" dan setelah berucap seperti itu Tao meninggalkan Kris yang kebingungan melihat tumpukan barang di lemari.

.

.

"Udah sampe gak kamu?"

" _Udah om"_

"Jangan panggil gitu atuh"

" _Iya maaf"_

"Heehee yaudah nanti pulang sekolah aku kesana ya?"

" _Iya"_

Tiitt

"Telponan sama siapa Jong?"

"Aduh! Yassalam ngagetin mulu hobinya"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang cengar-cengir tak berdosa, namun seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah masam, "Telponan sama siapa Jong?"

"Pacar aku" Jongin berlalu sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya.

"Jongin punya pacar? Terus selama ini aku dianggep apa dong?" mata Kyungsoo menutup, "Kok rasanya sakit sih? Apa aku kelamaan ya ngasih harapan sama dia?" Kyungsoo menggalau.

.

.

Sehun memakirkan motornya dengan lesu. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Pagi-pagi melihat Luhan bermesraan dengan Suho, eh pas masuk kelas kena marah mulu sama dosen, siangnya pas di kantin malah gak kebagian jatah bubble tea, sorenya waktu pengumpulan tugas ehh ternyata tugasnya dikumpulkan minggu depan, padahal Sehun sudah menaiki tangga dari lantai 1 ke lantai 4 dengan penuh perjuangan karena liftnya mati. Hahhh capek jiwa dan raga deh sekarang Sehun. Ia bersiap akan memasuki kostnya sebelum suara unyu-unyu sang mama kost memanggilnya.

"Sehuuun~ sini dong sebentar~"

Sehun menatap wajah mama kost yang menyembul dari jendela, "Ada apa ma?"

"Sini sebentar. Masuk yuk"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah mama kost, melepas sepatu ketsnya dan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Sehun duduk yaa"

Sehun mendudukkan diri di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu dan menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya dan mama kost. Seorang perempuan yang tengah menunduk memainkan handphonenya.

"Yun, yuna"

"Ada apa te?"

"Itu lo ada cowok, gak mau kenalan kamu?"

Yuna –perempuan asing itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao, "Mana? Tante jangan jodoh-jodohin aku lagi ya. Aku bilangin om Jongin nanti"

"Enggak kok~ hehe ituu orangnya ada disebelah kamu"

Yuna menolehkan kepalanya, terdiam sejenak dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun, "Yuna, keponakannya tante Seokjin temennya tante Tao, adik sepupunya om Jongin, kelas 3 SMA"

"Ehh kamu itu, mana kenal Sehun sama Jongin"

"Ahh kali aja kenal tan, kan fenomenal itu orang"

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris"

Yuna menatap kagum Sehun, "Wahh mas Sehun udah kuliah yah? Pantes aja gak kenal om Jongin"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kenal kok, dia anak komplek sebelah. Biasanya juga main bareng"

"Loh? Mainnya sama anak SMA?"

Sehun menggosok tengkuknya, "Jongin mah udah gak kaya anak SMA kalo gak pakek seragam"

"Udah kaya om-om ya?"

Sehun tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Yuna, "Iya kaya om-om hahah"

Tao tersenyum geli, "Aduh senengnyaaaa"

"Tante jangan kumat"

"Aduhh kamu sama Sehun deh Yun, itu pacar gak jelasmu itu kamu putusiin"

"Loh tante kalo ngomong suka ngawur" Yuna nyolot, si tantenya ini suka absurd omongannya.

Saat Tao dan Yuna sedang asyik bertengkar, Sehun merasa ada yang kurang, "Ma, papa mana?"

"Ohh papa lagi cari cangkir tadi. Cangkirnya ilang. Makanya itu si Yuna cuma tante kasih minuman botol hihihi"

Mereka pun larut dalam percakapan panjang yang sepertinya bisa membuat galau Sehun sejenak hilang tak berbekas.

.

.

Luhan menyimpan kembali handphonenya di saku. Sendirian di halte bus membuatnya bosan, menunggu sang ojek langganan yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya karena tadi pagi sudah seenaknya membatalkan order.

"Bang Chanyeol lama amat ya? Bang Sehun juga gak sms aku"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menaiki bus yang berhenti di depannya. Sudah trauma dia menaiki bus, cukup yang tadi pagi saja.

"Dek~ ayo pulang~"

"Abang lama amat sih?"

Chanyeol menyengir, "Maaf, tadi abis nganterin mamih ke toko"

Luhan menaiki motor Chanyeol dengan sebal, "Pokoknya besok pagi abang harus jemput Luhan, soalnya aku gak mau naik angkutan lagi, oke?"

"Iyaa dek"

Chanyeol pun memacu motor maticnya, memfokuskan pandangan ke arah jalanan.

"Bang, lihat bang Sehun gak?"

"Apa dek?!" Chanyeol rada budek kalo udah pakek helm.

"Lihat bang Sehun gak!" Luhan balas teriak.

"Oh Sehun, lihat dek"

"Dimana bang?!"

"Di rumah mbak Tao!"

"Ngapain?"

"Gatau lah dek, tadi abang cuma lewat, tapi kayaknya tadi sama cewek. Kuning langsat kulitnyaa, kayanya bukan asli orang sini neng, manis gitu. Aduh tadi sampe meleng abang hahah"

Luhan terhenyak, semudah itukah Sehun melupakan dirinya. Luhan tidak rela, pokoknya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dan ia harus jadian dengan abang Sehun. Pokoknya harus, kudu, wajib hukumnya. Bang Sehun harus menjadi miliknya. Seketika itu semangat Luhan menjadi berkobar-kobar. Diselimuti rasa ingin mengklaim Sehun sebagai miliknya.

"Bang, lewat rumahnya mbak Tao ya?"

"Kan rumah neng Luhan emang cuma lewat jalan itu doang neng!"

Luhan terbengong, "Oh iya ya"

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan lesu menuju parkiran motor. Menghela napas saat melihat ratusan motor di parkiran sekolah. Mengingat-ingat dimana posisi motor maticnya.

"Nih motor kemana sih? Beteee"

Mata Jongin berbinar saat melihat motor hitam bergaris putih miliknya. Berjalan penuh semangat melewati rintangan motor-motor yang parkir di barisan belakang motornya. Lalu matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Pak Alex yang berjalan berdampingan bersama Bu Michelle, melihat Pak Alex membuatnya mengingat lagi hukuman yang diberikan Pak Alex untuknya. Tangan Jongin udah gemeteran gara-gara kelamaan megang pensil. Saking nggak mampunya itu tangan, masukkin kunci motor aja meleset terus.

"Ini lobangnya dimana sihhh haduhhh"

"Jongin kenapa?" suara lembut Bu Michelle menyadarkannya.

"Jongin gak apa-apa bu, cuma galau" ujar Jongin sambil melihat ke arah depannya.

"Galau kenapa? Sampe-sampe masukkin kunci motor aja gak bisa"

Jongin merengut, kemudian melihat Pak Alex yang menatapnya tajam di samping Bu Michelle. Hohoho, sepertinya Jongin punya ide.

"Hukss itu buuu~ Pak Alex~ masa' saya diberi tugas nulis kesenian di seluruh dunia sebanyak 20 lembar folio pakek gambar lagi, terus gambarnya kudu gambar sendiri bu, full color lagi. Terus dari kemarin saya ngerjain sampe begadaang buu. Tadi aja saya berangkat dari rumah jam setengah 6 pagi buat nyelesain tugasnya buu. Terus tadi juga ada ulangan bu, ulangannya Bu Michelle lagi. Mana belom belajar, gatau dah tadi jawab apaan buu~ sakit hatikuu huks huks" Jongin nangis bombay pemirsa.

"Eh, masa' sih? Pak Alex gimana sih? Kan kasian itu Jonginnya pak"

Pak Alex gelagapan, "Loh bu, lah dia sendiri bu yang –"

"Pak Alex harusnya nasehatin aja, kalo Jongin buat salah, bukan dihukum-hukum gitu"

Jongin manggut-manggut, "Betul bu betul itu" merasa menang dia.

"Terus tadi emang ada ulangan saya sih–"

"He'em bu" Jongin masih setia manggut-manggut.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak ada usaha belajar? Jadi kamu tadi nyontek kan pasti ya? Itu kan soalnya essai semua. Pokoknya kamu kudu ulangan lagi Jong besok, soalnya ibu yakin pasti nilaimu itu jeblok. Nah, daripada ada embel-embel remidi, mending tadi ibu anggap kamu nggak ulangan. Jadi ulangannya nyusul gimana? Besok deh, biar cepet. Ibu tunggu di ruang guru sepulang sekolah ya. Kan enak, tentram suasananya. Okee? Jongin kan anak baik"

Jongin melongo, "Ulangan lagi bu? Ulangan Ekonomi bu? Gak kuaaattt"

"Eh-eh kamu itu udah dikasih enak juga. Udah ya ibu tunggu besok. Dadah Jongin, belajar yaa~" Bu Michelle melipir dengan cantiknya.

Wajah Jongin udah mau mewek-mewek gitu, ngeliat kearah Sir Alex. Heran aja, kok anteng amat itu orang. Ehh ternyataa–

"Hebat kamu Jongin. Ngerjain tugas dari saya sampe ngelembur segala. Saya salut sama dedikasi kamu. Sama mapelnya Bu Michelle juga, nggak nyangka kamu anaknya jenius Ekonomi. Ngambil ulangan dua hari berturut-turut. Hebat-hebat. Udah ya, saya mau pulang. Semoga sukses Jongin, bapak mendukungmu. Hokyah!" Sir Alex berlalu dari hadapan Jongin sambil meninju-ninju kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Si Jongin semakin tak bertenaga bung, mau pingsan tapi di kanan-kirinya motor semua. Kan sakit kalo jatohnya ke motor.

.

.

.

"Yuna kesini mau nginep di rumahnya mama Tao ya?"

"Enggak mas. Disini cuma dititipin sama tante Seokjin, soalnya kunci rumah dibawa om Jongin. Jadi, disini nungguin om Jongin jemput, tapi ini udah kesorean"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di beranda teras rumah Tao. Jangan tanyakan dimana Tao dan Kris berada, tentunya sedang bobok cantik di dalam.

"Mas Sehun anterin gimana?"

Yuna menggeleng, "Gak usah mas. Nungguin om Jongin aja"

Lalu tiba-tiba–

"SEHUUUUN KAMU JAHAAAT! KATANYA GAK BISA NGELUPAIN AKU! CINTAMU SELAMANYA ABADI UNTUKKU! TAPI INI APAH?! KAMU UDAH DAPET SEPIKAN BARU YAH?! HUWEEEE HIKS HIKS"

.

.

Note (lagi) : Ulululu~ aku itu paling gak bisa nempatin tbc-nya dimana biar pada penasaran. Hehehee~ Ngomong-ngomong kalian ngerasa nggak sih, korelasi antara judul sama isinya nggak nyambung banget XD oh iya, mau cerita pengalaman bentar. Disaat aku lagi hopeless sama masa depan aku, sok kuat punya rencana cemerlang di masa depan, ehh ternyata sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka datang. Emang, kalo kita udah ngarepin apa yang kita mau, sampek ngebayangin gitu besoknya ntar gimana, nanti jadinya itu nggak sesuai harapan. Tapi kalo kita punya pikiran, 'ah yaudah dicoba aja, usaha, kalo jodoh ya alhamdulillah, kalo nggak yaudah gapapa'. Itu, entah ajaibnya, hal yang tidak kita pikirin sebelumnya, itu bakal kejadian. Maaf juga, udah curhat mulu di setiap akhir cerita, dan baru nyadar juga kalau kemarin curhatanku sangat panjang. Dan alhamdulillah, aku masuk ptn lewat jalur sbmtpn. Jadi, review ya~ terima kasih. Sekiranya bisa buat saya punya semangat mikirin ini cerita


End file.
